You'll Always Live On
by Karasu2
Summary: After the Destiny War Folken must face the next hardest thing, meeting up with his old love. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

You'll Always Live On  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Author's Note: This is my first attempt at anything besides humor; take it easy on me. I don't own any of the original Escaflowne characters. This is my version of what would have happened after the Destiny War if Folken hadn't died.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dear Log  
  
It has been one year since the Destiny war against Zaibach ended. One year since Hitomi returned to the Mystic Moon. After the war I had returned with my brother Van to Fanelia to help rebuild what I had helped to destroy.' At this though a rush of guilt and dread flowed through Folken Fanel's veins. Would this feeling of guilt for his former mistakes haunt him for the rest of his life? He hoped not, but seriously doubted it. It was one of those things that would be with him for the rest of his life. He would just have to learn to live with it.  
  
Turning away from his journal, Folken tried to stay concentrated on what really mattered at the moment; what he was going to do once he reached Florinia. In the past year Van and Folken were able to rebuild most of Fanelia, but unfortunately, a horrible storm struck the small country and had destroyed many of the buildings once again. Losing much of their supplies in the storm, they were forced to travel to some allied countries seeking help. Van had insisted that Folken go to Florinia. Now normally this would have made Folken very happy- he had spent many summers in Florinia when he was a child and loved the country dearly. But, Folken could not be happy about this. He knew that once they reached Florinia, he would be forced to face her.  
  
'It has been eleven years, eleven long years since I last saw her, but it seems like only yesterday. What will I say? How can I possible face her after all this time?' These thoughts had burdened Folken's mind ever since Van had ordered him to go to Florinia. Closing his journal Folken peered out the carriage window. He could already see the outline of the country's capital, Narcissis, off in the distance. 'Damn that Van,' Folken thought to himself. 'He purposely chose me to travel here because he knew once I was there I would be forced to confront her. I can't hide from her, not there'. Sighing, Folken turned towards his bag, which was seated beside him. He reached in and retrieved an old wooden box, holding the three most important objects he had. Inside were two feathers- one belonging to his mother, and one belonging to a much younger Van. They had been given to him for good luck on his Dragon hunting journey. Next to the feathers was a long strand of braided hair, which had belonged to her.  
  
Folken picked up the strand and gently stroked it with his good hand. It was as soft as silk. Bringing it up to his nose he inhaled the sweet scent. After all this time it still smelled of her. Sighing once again, Folken continued to stroke the long tresses while he peered out the window. They were almost there. Before long Folken drifted off into a peaceful sleep, remembering the one woman he had ever loved.  
  
The carriage came to a halt, startling Folken out of his sleep. The coachman came around and opened the door announcing: "My Lord, we have arrived".  
  
"A-Already? It can't be" Folken stuttered, peering once again out the window, but it was true. The palace was looming right in front of them. "Oh Gods," Folken muttered to himself. Climbing out of the carriage, Folken couldn't help but stare at the magnificent palace in front of him. He had seen it so many times before, but its beauty always managed to take his breath away. It was a gorgeous whitewashed palace and had the most beautifully skilled crafted columns he had ever seen, there were at least two hundred rooms and it was five stories tall. But, the best part of the palace was the gardens. Florinia was famous for having the most beautiful gardens on all of Gaea. They had flowers here that grew nowhere else.  
  
As Folken climbed the stairs a small tubby man was standing at the entrance waiting for him. Folken couldn't help but smile, he knew this man so very well. "Folken, my boy, it's great to see you," the man cheerfully announced, embracing Folken.  
  
"Marcus, it's great to see you too," Folken answered, happily returning the hug.  
  
"Let me get a look at you. My goodness, boy, you have grown so much!" Marcus smiled. "You look just like your father". Folken could only smile in return. It was true, except for his hair color, and the fact he didn't have a mustache, and the arm, of course, he did look just like his father. "How was your trip? Not too hectic, I hope".  
  
"Not at all Marcus. It was a little long, but I really do enjoy the quietness and the scenery".  
  
"That's good to hear. Come; let me help you settled in. Gregory, please have someone come down and assist with Prince Folken's bags," he replied to the guard standing to his right.  
  
"Yes Lord Marcus". The young man responded with a bow, and then turned to walk into the palace.  
  
"No! Wait; there is no need for that. I really didn't bring all that much, Marcus, I could easily.."  
  
"Nonsense, my boy, you are a prince you should be treated as one," Marcus interrupted, sending Gregory a nod to continue. "Well, if you insist, although I don't really think I could possibly be considered a prince anymore. After all I did to my country.." Folken replied, trying to muffle back a sob. Marcus simply smiled.  
  
"But you are now trying to make things right, and that's all that matters now, Folken. Besides," he replied, resting a hand on Folken's shoulder, "you'll always be a prince to me".  
  
"Thank you, Marcus. You'll never know how much that means to me. You are my dear friend". Folken smiled.  
  
"As you are mine. Come". Marcus smiled in return and led Folken into the main hall.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AU: So what did you think? Think I should continue or what? Any ideas for the story would be greatly appreciated. ^_^  
  
~Charlotte~ 


	2. Chapter 2

You'll Always Live On  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to Atomic Kitten, Kay Noel and EmpressMish for there kind reviews. They mean a lot to me. Let's hope I get some more with this chapter. Further I don't own any of the original Escaflowne characters anyone else though I do. Well that is all I have to say enjoy. ^_^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"And this is your room" Marcus announced cheerfully, opening up the door to one of the guest bedrooms on the third floor. Folken smiled happily as he entered the room.  
  
The walls were painted a lovely sky blue; the furniture was all made of beautiful mahogany wood, and outside there was a plain view of the palace gardens. "Marcus, this is the same room I used to sleep in as a child, when I would come to visit," Folken replied softly.  
  
"Of course it is. I wouldn't dream of putting you anywhere else. This room has always been yours," the elder man said with a grin.  
  
"I can't believe you remembered after all this time. I'm touched," Folken replied. Marcus waved it off.  
  
"Of course I remembered, Folken. I could never forget you."  
  
Folken smiled thoughtfully before turning to look out the window.  
  
"Is something wrong, Folken?" Marcus suddenly asked, concerned.  
  
"Marcus how is she?" Folken replied. Marcus smiled.  
  
"She's fine Folken. She is really looking forward to seeing you, she has missed you so much."  
  
Folken lowered his head in shame. "I don't know what I'm going to say to her," he confessed in a whisper. Marcus walked over and placed his hand on Folken's shoulder.  
  
"The truth. She will understand, Folken, and she will forgive you, because she loves you and always has. Which reminds me, I must go and inform the Queen of your arrival. We'll have to talk some more later." With that Marcus left. Folken stood there for a moment, thinking over what his friend had just said.  
  
His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door. "Enter," Folken replied. The door opened, and in came a young man of about eighteen with blue eyes and dusty brown hair.  
  
"Excuse me, Lord Folken, but I have your luggage," the young man announced.  
  
"Oh, good, just put them on the desk," Folken answered.  
  
"As you wish, sure." The young man sat the bag and suitcase down on the desk and with a quick bow left. Folken couldn't help but let a small smile tug at his lips.  
  
"Well I guess I should get organized and prepare for my audience with the Queen." Folken sighed to himself.  
  
After putting away all his belongings he had brought in the closet and drawers, Folken sat down at the desk and began to go over his papers. About an hour later there was another knock at the door, interrupting Folken from his work. "Enter," he replied.  
  
"Lord Folken, her Majesty is ready to see you now," the same young man from before replied entering the room.  
  
"Already? Very well," Folken sighed, picking up his papers.  
  
The young man led Folken through the palace halls towards the meeting room. Of course, Folken didn't need his help to get there. He knew this place so well he could easily find it with his eyes closed. The young man stopped at the entrance. "Well this is where I must take my leave. Good luck, Lord Folken," the young man replied.  
  
"Thank you. uhhh. what is your name, by the way?"  
  
"Malcolm sir!"  
  
"Well, thank you very much, Malcolm." With a quick bow Malcolm left. Turning once again to the door, Folken took in a deep breath.  
  
"Easy there, Folken, just keep breathing. It'll all be over soon!" he said to himself. As Folken reached to open the door it suddenly flung open.  
  
"Oh there you are!" It was Marcus "Come in, we've been waiting for you." Folken took another deep breath and entered the room. Inside everyone was seated at a huge rectangular table, and at the end of the table she sat. Folken gulped when he saw the beautiful women before him. Her plush red lips, her long wavy brown hair so much like the colour of mahogany, and the darkest blue eyes he had ever seen. He had not seen her in the eleven years. When he had last seen her she had been a young 15-year- old girl. The lady who sat before him now was no longer a girl, but a fully developed woman, and the most beautiful woman Folken Fanel had ever seen. Folken could feel his knees begin to tremble, his heart began to beat a mile a minute and his palm, began to sweat. Marcus noticed this too and gave him a quick nudge. "Relax!" he whispered. Then turned his attention to the Queen. "Your Highness, may I present the eldest Prince of Fanelia: Folken L'Coeur de Fanel. Folken, may I introduce our Queen, Tatanya Florin."  
  
"Folken, long time no see," the Queen remarked, standing to greet the prince. Holding out her hand Folken took it and placed a small gentlemanly kiss on it.  
  
"Indeed it has, my love," Folken whispered to himself.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~Charlotte~ 


	3. Chapter 3

You'll Always Live On  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Author's Note: I do not own any of the original Escaflowne characters, so I do not take any credit for them. Enjoy.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
At the end of the meeting.  
  
"So we all agree that we will supply Fanelia with as much supplies as they need as well as some of our best workers?" One of the members of the court asked. Everyone nods their head in agreement.  
  
"Well I guess that brings this meeting to an end" Tatanya replies. "We'll have all the supplies ready for you by the end of the week, Lord Folken."  
  
"Thank you, your Highness," Folken replies with a nod.  
  
"Well, with that settled, I bring this meeting to abjure."  
  
Everyone stood and began to leave. Folken tried his best to slip out the door with out being noticed, but to no avail. Marcus caught him. "And where do you think you're going?" He questioned.  
  
"Just back to my room!" Folken squeaked.  
  
"Ah, well, don't you think you should talk with Tatanya first?" He asked.  
  
"It's on my to do list," Folken answered.  
  
"Nothing doing, get over there," he snapped.  
  
"Alright, alright" Folken slowly walked over to where Tatanya was gathering papers. He turned once more to face Marcus. Marcus gave Folken a quick thumbs up and wink before shutting the door. Folken felt his heart skip a beat he was alone in a room with his old and only love. 'What am I going to say?' he thought to himself. Turning to face Tatanya he tried to think of something to say. "Tatanya look I." he was cut off.  
  
"No, Folken, you look! The court is gone now, I don't have to put on my sweet little queenie act anymore!" Tatanya snapped. Folken stood there, dumfounded.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't 'huh?' me. How dare you! How dare you!" Tatanya burst into tears. Folken felt his heart began to sting. "How dare you! How dare you! How could you leave me like that?" She screamed.  
  
"I." Folken began.  
  
"I loved you, I loved you so much, I." Tatanya broke down and cried.  
  
"Tatanya I'm sorry, I."  
  
"You're sorry. Well, a lot of good that does me now, Folken," she sobbed "After all you put me through."  
  
"Tatanya, please."  
  
"When you left and never returned and were assumed dead, I thought I was going to die. It hurt that much. I almost considered ending my life just to make the hurting stop!" she cried.  
  
"Tatanya, NO!" Folken gasped at what he had just heard. He couldn't imagine Tatanya even considering harming herself, especially over him.  
  
"Life meant nothing to me unless you were in it. After mother and father died you became the most important person in my life, and I didn't want to live if you weren't in it. But I forced myself to go on because I knew my people needed me, and I knew you would have wanted me too. Then I find out that you were never really dead, that you had joined Zaibach. Thrown everything you had worked so hard to achieve away, left your brother and I, and never looked back. That hurt even more then when I thought you were dead." Tatanya said in a weak whisper. Folken felt he was going to be sick. How could he do this to her? How? "You want to know the worst part of all this, Folken?" Tatanya whispered. Folken said nothing, didn't even take his eyes off the floor. "The worst part is that I still love you". Folken looked up to see tears streaming down Tatanya face. "Even after all the pain you caused me, I still love you. I can't stop. I wish I could but I can't, even if you don't love me, and I'm guessing you don't. I still love you". With that said Tatanya grabbed her papers and ran out of the room, leaving Folken alone with his thoughts and guilt.  
  
"I love you too, Tatanya," Folken whispered suddenly, letting a stray tear slide down his cheek. Moments later, Marcus came back in.  
  
"Folken what happened? I just saw Tatanya and she was awfully upset," Marcus asked, sounding very concerned. Folken said nothing, just grabbed his papers and began to leave. "Folken?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it!" Folken suddenly replied before exiting the room, leaving Marcus totally dumbfounded and in the dark about what had happened.  
  
Later on in his room, Folken kept thinking over and over about everything that had happened, all the things that Tatanya had said. "Why did I ever come here?" Folken wondered out loud to himself.  
  
"Maybe it had to do with you wanting to see your old love again?" A voice suddenly answered. Folken sat up and saw Malcolm standing at the door. "Sorry sir, but I was told to inform you that dinner will be in an hour," The young man replied.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said dinner would be in."  
  
"Not that. What you said about Tatanya?" Folken asked.  
  
"Oh! I said that maybe the reason you came here was because you wanted to see your old love again?"  
  
"How did you know Tatanya was my girlfriend?" Folken questioned. Malcolm grinned.  
  
"Come on, sir, everyone knows about you and the Queen," he replied.  
  
"They do?"  
  
"Uh huh." Malcolm smiled.  
  
"All right then. But, just what makes you think I came here because I wanted too? I'm only here because my brother ordered me to," Folken answered.  
  
"Are you?" Malcolm asked, cocking his eyebrow.  
  
"Of course," Folken answered coldly. "Why else would I be?"  
  
"Like I said before, to see your old love."  
  
"Well, that's not the case. I'm only here because Van ordered me to come."  
  
"I see," Malcolm replied. "And why do you think Van ordered you to come here?"  
  
"Just to torture me," Folken answered.  
  
"Well, I guess that could be the reason. Or, maybe he sent you here because he knows yours heart better then you think," Malcolm replied before exiting the room, leaving Folken completely bewildered at what he had just said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~Charlotte~ ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4

You'll Always Live On  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Author's Note: I do not own any of the original Escaflowne cast and I never will. Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter and enjoy ^_^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After Folken's encounter with Malcolm, he couldn't help thinking over what he had said. Could it be true? Did Van really choose to send him here, just so he would reunite with his old love? The idea was so ridiculous it just could be true. Folken snickered to himself 'Awe Van you are a true romantic at heart aren't ya?'  
  
His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door. "Enter!" he replied. Marcus stepped in the room.  
  
"Huh! I'm guessing your conversation with Tatanya didn't exactly go well, did it?" He questioned.  
  
"You could say that, yeah!" Folken replied.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it!" Folken whispered.  
  
"Well, did you explain to her everything that happened?"  
  
"She never gave me the chance." Folken sighed. "Why did you lie to me, Marcus?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You said she was looking forward to seeing me. That was a lie. She did everything except spit in my face," Folken answered.  
  
"I'm sorry, Folken! I just didn't want to scare you off," Marcus replied feeling a bit ashamed. "But I really think you should go tell her everything!"  
  
"Oh yeah! Why? So she will be more disgusted with me then she already is?" Folken questioned coldly.  
  
"She's not disgusted with you; she's just hurt. She really loved you and still does. She just doesn't understand why you left, and she never will unless you tell her." Marcus answered. Folken turned his gaze to the window.  
  
"She won't understand."  
  
"Yes she will," Marcus replied.  
  
"She'll hate me if I tell her!"  
  
"No, she won't!"  
  
Folken banged his fist down on the windowsill with aggravation. "How do you know?"  
  
"Because I know her better then anyone, and you know that!" Marcus snapped back. Folken looked down at the floor.  
  
"I can't!" He whimpered.  
  
"Fine, then don't!" Marcus shouted. "Stay here and hide in your little room like a coward. See if I care, but the only one who will suffer is you, because you will never know just what could have been, if you had only had the guts to tell her what had happened!" With that said, Marcus stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Folken couldn't believe what had just happened. That was the first time that he could remember Marcus ever yelling at him. Folken once again turned to look out the window. 'Fine then, maybe I will just stay here in my room. What does he know?' Folken thought to him angrily.  
  
Suddenly, a sight caught Folken's eye. Tatanya. She was sitting on the side of the fountain with her head buried in her hands, and Folken didn't need his supernatural powers to see that she was crying. For the longest time Folken just stood there, staring out the window at his once best friend and the only women who had ever managed steal his heart so completely. 'Could I really risk losing her again?' Folken thought to himself. A pain suddenly struck Folken's heart at the thought of his precious Tatanya never again being in his life. "What am I thinking? Of course I couldn't," He gasped, the answer striking him like a bolt of lightning. "Marcus is right. I have to tell her everything that has happened and I have to do it now. I can't lose her again". Folken quickly grabbed the box on his table and dashed out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
Once reaching the garden, Folken slowed his pace, walking up to the young lady currently crying into her hands, totally unaware that anyone was around. Folken cleared his throat. Tatanya's head shot up, and she gasped. "Tatanya." he started, but was cut off.  
  
"W-what are you doing here?" She stuttered.  
  
"We need to talk" Folken answered.  
  
"No! No we don't," Tatanya replied coldly, getting up and turning to leave.  
  
"No, wait, let me explain!" Folken reached out and grabbed her arm before she could leave.  
  
"There's nothing to explain, Folken," she shot at him, pulling her arm away.  
  
"Yes! Yes there is!" Folken shot back, grabbing her arm once again. "You got to say what you wanted to say, now it's my turn," he growled.  
  
"Folken, don't make me call the guards," Tatanya replied. Folken sighed.  
  
"Please, Tatanya, I'm begging you, just let me speak?"  
  
"Fine!" Tatanya sat back down on the side of the fountain. Folken just stared at her. "You wanted to talk, talk!" Tatanya snapped at him.  
  
"Okay." Folken sighed, sitting down next her, placing the box on his lap. "Look, Tatanya, first of all, I just want to say I'm sorry! I'm sorry for all I put you through, I really am! But I want you to know I never forgot you, even when I was in Zaibach". With that said Folken reached into the box and retrieved the long tresses of hair. "And this is proof" he replied. Tatanya's hand flew to her mouth with a gasp as her eyes begin to fill with tears.  
  
"F-Folken that's. that's my hair! You kept it?" She replied between sobs.  
  
"Of course I did, Tatanya!" Folken answered.  
  
"You kept it after all these years? Why?" she sobbed.  
  
"Because I love you, Tatanya!" Folken sobbed, tears now forming in his own eyes. "I never stopped," he cried.  
  
"Oh Folken!" she whimpered.  
  
"You gave me this on the day I went to slay the dragon for good luck. I had never been so touched. I knew how much you cherished your long hair. You used to say you would never cut it for anyone, but you did, you cut it for me. That made it even more precious to me then gold". Folken sobbed.  
  
"Folken!" Tatanya gasped. "And when I was in Zaibach, whenever I felt homesick, it was these three items that gave me comfort: your hair, and Van and mother's feathers". Folken continued to sob tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Oh, Folken, you really do love me, but why didn't you just come back?" Tatanya replied.  
  
"Oh, Tatanya, I wanted to. You have no idea how much I wanted to see you and Van, especially after I heard about mother. But I-I." He paused.  
  
"You what? Tell me?" Tatanya urged.  
  
"I-I was ashamed," Folken sobbed.  
  
"Of what?" Tatanya asked.  
  
"Of everything. The fact I had failed to slay the dragon, the fact that I had let everyone down, especially Van, mother, Balgus and you. I just couldn't face you all and let you see what I had become!" Folken answered. Tatanya shook her head.  
  
"And just what did you think you had become?"  
  
"A failure and a monster," Folken whispered between sobs.  
  
"A monster? How do you figure that?" She questioned, confused by that statement. With that Folken lifted up his claw hand for the first time to let Tatanya get a look. Tatanya gasped and tears began to flow down her cheeks once again. "Oh Folken," she sobbed. Folken's heart sank.  
  
"See, I knew it would frighten you, the same way it frightens everyone."  
  
"No, Folken, I'm not crying because I'm scared. I'm not scared at all. I'm crying because I can't even imagine how you must have felt when you saw that thing for the first time, and how you must have felt after." Tatanya suddenly flung her arms around Folken and embraced him with all her strength. "Folken, my poor, poor Folken," she sobbed. Folken was totally stunned. He had not expected this at all, but after a moment he too returned the embrace, feeling so loved and happy in her arms. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they pulled away from each other. Folken was the first to speak.  
  
"So, do you think you can still love me, even though I look like this?" He asked. Tatanya simply reached down and picked up his claw hand. She stroked it in her hand before bringing it up to her lips and placing a small kiss on the palm.  
  
"Of course! Something as silly as an arm could not keep me from loving you. Because it doesn't change who you are, Folken, and you are a wonderful man, and the man I love," she replied with a smile. Folken felt his heart melt into a puddle as he embraced Tatanya once again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~Charlotte~ ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

You'll Always Live On  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Authors Note: I do not own Escaflowne never have, never will. You can be sure if I did Folkie most certainly would not have died, that was just wrong. Anyways thanks for taking the time to read this chapter, hope you enjoy it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After dinner Folken and Tatanya met out on the patio to have tea and talk. During this time Folken explained to her everything that had occurred in Zaibach.  
  
Folken: "And it wasn't until after I lost Naria and Eriya that it finally dawned on me, that Dornkirk's method for a perfect world was just not worth all the suffering it was causing". Tatanya shook her head and continued to sip her tea.  
  
"That's just horrible, Folken."  
  
"What? The things I did?" Folken questioned.  
  
"No! Well yes, but no I was thinking about how that horrible old man used you," replied Tatanya. Folken was confused.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"He used you Folken, he brainwashed you. But first he crushed you. That claw he gave you was meant to crush you in spirit. He wanted you to feel like a monster, he wanted you to feel like a failure so you would be more vulnerable and willing to believe his plans for a better future," Tatanya explained. Folken was quite shocked by that.  
  
"Y-you believe that?" Folken asked.  
  
"Yes, Folken, I do, and I also believe that if that old man could alter people's fate, then he could have just as easily altered your fate so you would fail to slay that dragon," Tatanya remarked. Folken gasped. Never before had that thought even crossed his mind. Never had he thought that that old man could have caused his failing to slay the dragon, but it could have very well been. Tatanya continued "And that would also explain how Dornkirk's men managed to come across you."  
  
"Well, that could've just been a coincidence, Tatanya," Folken replied.  
  
"Somehow I really doubt that, though," she remarked.  
  
"But I don't get it, why would he go to so much length to have me help him?" Folken suddenly asked.  
  
"Because you're a very intelligent man Folken. No, scratch that, you're a genius, and he knew it. He knew that your intelligence would prove most useful to his plan." At this Folken smiled at Tatanya.  
  
"You know something, Tatanya?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You really do intrigue me."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Just the way you think, and how you always know just what to say, and how you always speak what you believe." Tatanya smiled and blushed hotly.  
  
"Thank you! Now, tell me something, Folken. These cat twins. Sounds like you were very close, and I would just like to know- how close were you three?" Folken blinked before breaking out in a chuckle.  
  
"We were pretty close, Tatanya."  
  
"Did you love them?"  
  
"Yes, Tatanya, I loved them, but I wasn't in love with them. To me they were like two younger sisters, and that's all. You're the only girl I've ever been in love with," Folken answered. Tatanya once again broke into a feverish blush and giggled girlishly. This caused Folken to laugh out loud before growing silent again.  
  
"Folken what's wrong?" Tatanya asked.  
  
"All I wanted was a world where people would no longer fight, where fear and hate no longer existed. Where people could live peacefully, people like you and Van," Folken replied sadly.  
  
"I know that, Folken, and it was a noble goal, but it's just not possible."  
  
"I realize that now, Tatanya. I just wished I had realized it before. I hurt so many, especially Van." Folken sighed.  
  
"But you did what was right in the end. You killed Dornkirk, which helped Van save Gaea, and he has forgiven you," Tatanya reminded.  
  
"Yes but I still can't help feeling the horrible guilt for my crimes, and there's no reason on Gaea why Van should have forgiven me. I still can't figure out why he did."  
  
"Well, that's an easy one to answer, Folken," Tatanya laughed.  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Okay, then why? Why did Van forgive me?"  
  
"Easy- he forgave you because he loves you. Always has, always will. After all, you're his big brother, Folkie." Folken broke into laughter.  
  
"Folkie! Ha ha ha, that's what he used to call me when he was a toddler."  
  
"Yep! He couldn't pronounce your name right, so he just called ya Folkie or bwoder." Folken snickered.  
  
"Bwoder! Hey do you remember what I used to call you when we were young?"  
  
"Of course. You used to call me pwincess Tata and I would call you pwince Fokwen." This caused them both to break out laughing.  
  
"Oh thank you Tatanya I needed a good laugh," Folken replied, out of breath.  
  
"Me too! Oh wait, wait a minute, do you remember that summer when we came up to Fanelia and it rained the whole time we were there?" Tatanya asked, laughing.  
  
"Oh yeah! It rained for one whole week. We were all worried that there would be a flood. I remember, the day before you guys had to leave it stopped raining, and you and I snuck outside to play even though our mothers forbade it because the ground was covered in mud," Folken replied, also laughing.  
  
"Right, then you and I built that model of Fanelia in the mud," Tatanya continued.  
  
"Yep, and we were covered from head to toe in it," Folken continued. "Then our parents came out and your mother passed out when she saw how filthy you were."  
  
"And we got to spend the rest of the day locked in our rooms." Folken and Tatanya were by now laughing hysterically, and for the next hour they continued to share childhood memories together from their youth.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~Charlotte~ 


	6. Chapter 6

You'll Always Live On  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Author's Note: I do not own any of the original Escaflowne characters, never will. I'm not making any money off this story, I'm writing it just for fun. So please don't sue me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review. ^_^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dear Van,  
  
Hi little brother! You told me to write to you once I got settled in, so that's what I'm doing. You will be pleased to know that Florinia has agreed to help us and will be sending supplies as well as workers to Fanelia in the next week or so. But, we both know that that's not what you really wanted me to write to you about. You little sneak. I've caught on to your little plot. Trying to get Tatanya and I together again. Well, you will be pleased to know it worked. Tatanya and I have been spending a lot of time together and we have talked everything out. I believe it safe to say that we are indeed becoming an item. Which I blame you entirely for, ha ha ha. Well, anyway, I will be returning home in about a week's time. And good news- Tatanya has decided to come along as well, much to the disapproval of the court. But, since when does she care about what the court wants? She can't wait to see you. Well, anyway, brother, I really have missed you this past week, and hope everything has been going well in my absence. See you in a week's time.  
  
Love,  
  
Your Brother Folken  
  
Folken silently read over the words he had just written, feeling rather satisfied with it. Just before he was about to seal it in the envelope, he was attached from behind. "Hey you! What have you got there?" Tatanya giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. Folken grinned.  
  
"Oh just a letter for Van, that's all!"  
  
"Ooh!" snatches the letter out of his hand.  
  
"Tatanya, give that back!" Folken demanded.  
  
"Wonder what he wrote about me in here!" Tatanya snickers.  
  
"I mean it, give it back!" reaches out to grab Tatanya but misses.  
  
"Let's see! Dear Van! Hi little brother! You told me to blah, blah, blah!"  
  
"Tatanya, give it back!" tries to grab her again but she easily hops out of the way.  
  
"Trying to get Tatanya and I together. Hmm, I always knew I liked Van!"  
  
"Tatanya, come on, please!" Folken pleaded.  
  
"I believe it is safe to say that we are indeed becoming an item. Awe Folkie!" Folken is by now blushing furiously.  
  
"I'm serious, Tatanya, give it back!" By now he is out of his chair and is now chasing her around the table.  
  
"But since when does she care about what the court wants, anyways? So very true, I don't care what they want."  
  
"Tatanya, give it back!" finally succeeding on grabbing her.  
  
"I really have missed you this past week. Awe, Folkie loves his brother!" Folken is trying desperately to grab the letter out of her hand, with her shoving her other hand in his face trying to push him away and waving the letter away from him in her other. "Love, your brother Folken. Awe!" Folken is finally able to grab the letter out of her hand, while Tatanya just stands there laughing.  
  
"You're such a child, you know that!" Folken grumbles under his breath.  
  
"That's what you love about me too!" Tatanya smiled.  
  
"Hmm!" Folken huffed.  
  
"Oh, come on, you know the reason you love me so much is cause I'm so playful. Admit!"  
  
"Well maybe a little! But that's not the only thing that I love about you!" Folken replied, smiling.  
  
"I didn't think it was, but enlighten me, what were the other reasons?" Tatanya grinned. Folken chuckled.  
  
"Well, let me think, hmm! I have always loved how your so open and honest, sincere, kind, and gentle. You are the most unselfish person I know, you always put your peoples happiness before your own. And know matter how miserable I feel you always manage to bring a smile to my face and make me laugh." Tatanya looked away from his eyes, blushing and looked down at the floor with a light grin pasted on her face. Folken reached down with his flesh hand and cupped her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes once again, not releasing his hold. "You amaze me Tatanya!" Folken continued looking deep into her eyes. "When I'm with you and hold you, I feel like I'm in a state of utter peace. Like, let's just say I'm having the most horrible day, I mean just awful. The moment I see you, your bright eyes, your warm smile, and hold you in my arms everything is just all better, I mean everything. Even when I was in Zaibach, whenever I felt overworked and low, it was the thought of you that would lift my spirit." Tatanya didn't speak a word but just continued to stare into his deep brown eyes totally lost in them. She could see in those eyes that everything he had said had been sincere, he had meant every word. Her heart began to beat at an abnormally fast rate, her palms began to sweat, she couldn't take it anymore. Still looking in his dark eyes, she pulled his head down to hers and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips. Folken's body trembled at the feel of her soft plush lips on his own. They were so soft, like the petals of a flower. Closing his eyes Folken deepened the kiss pulling her closer demanding she come closer, opening his lips and letting his soft pink tongue trace her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her lips to his, allowing their tongues to meet and dance together in the rhythm of their kiss. From the door Marcus watched the two kiss a smile playing across his lips.  
  
"Those two were meant to be together!" he sighed happily before turning to leave.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AU: Well I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. I finally got a little mush in the story, YAY! And that was my first attempt at mush so please take it easy on me and please review.  
  
~Charlotte~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Author's Note: OMG she lives. Yes people I'm back and I've finally updated my fic (takes a bow). I don't think it's one of my better chapters, but oh well its still good. Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter and please remember to leave a review.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
One week later.  
  
Folken whistled cheerfully as he walked down the long corridors towards Tatanya's chamber, today they would be leaving for Fanelia and Folken could hardly wait. For as much as he loved Florinia it could never compare with home. Folken walked up to the large door and knocked.  
  
"Who is it?" Is the muffled response?  
  
"Your knight in shining armour" Folken joked.  
  
"Really I didn't know Allen Schezar lived in Florinia" Tatanya laughed.  
  
"Oh ha, ha, ha! Tat let me in" Folken replied.  
  
"Folken its only 6 o'clock in the morning."  
  
"Well the early bird always catches the worm, is what I always say and we don't wanna be late. Open up."  
  
"Oh alright."  
  
The door creaked quietly open and Folken giggled when he saw Tatanya appearance. There she stood the Oh Mighty Queen of Florinia; hair still tousled and uncombed standing in her nightgown.  
  
"Oh yeah, yuck it up Fanel. I'm sure you look no better in the morning" Tatanya sneered.  
  
This only caused Folken to laugh harder.  
  
"Oh shut up and get in here," Tatanya snapped.  
  
"Okay, okay, don't pop a curler" Folken chuckled entering the room.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha!" Tatanya answered sarcastically.  
  
Folken chuckled warmly but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the condition of her room "Good Gods!" Folken gaped. Clothes, shoes, books, jewellery, and makeup were scattered everywhere.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Tatanya asked concerned.  
  
"What's wrong? What's wrong? Tat it looks like your closet threw up," Folken pointed out.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud" Tatanya giggled. "Well were you expecting something else Folken? You know I am a born slob."  
  
"Yeah well I was hoping you had grown out of it or something. I mean common Van's room doesn't even look this bad."  
  
"Whoa Folkie let's not say things we'll soon regret, huh? Tatanya replied. "Besides I like it this way, it's comfortable."  
  
Folken simply sighed and shook his head.  
  
Tatanya trudged over to her big walk in closet and grabbed her suitcase off the top shelf and dragged it over to her bed, before retreating back into the closet.  
  
"What the? Tat you're not even ready."  
  
"Oh hold your horses I'll be ready in a moment," Tatanya shouted from inside the closet.  
  
Folken sighed again and massaged his temples.  
  
"La, de, da, de, da, da, da" Tatanya hummed as she came out of the closet carrying a huge ball of clothes and plopped them all in her suitcase.  
  
Folken just stood there looking at her, thinking that she must be joking.  
  
"Do, do, do, dooo-" notices Folken staring at her "What?"  
  
"You're kidding me right?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're not even going to fold them up nice and neat?"  
  
"Oh shut up!" Tatanya chuckled, beaming a shoe at him.  
  
"Your clothes will get wrinkly" Folken pointed out.  
  
"Thanks for the tip" Tat answered sarcastically trying to shut her suitcase. "Darn thing."  
  
"You'll never get that bag closed" Folken pointed out.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Tatanya replied climbing on top of her suitcase and bouncing on it trying to get it to clamp.  
  
Folken cocked his eyebrow. "How much?"  
  
"Never mind. Folkie?" Tatanya replied in her most sweet, sugary voice.  
  
"Yessy!" Folken replied.  
  
"Will come over here and sit that cute butt of yours on my suitcase?"  
  
Folken chuckled. "Not a chance!"  
  
"Oh please, I need your weight to hold down my suitcase."  
  
"No way, but I'll tell you what I will do."  
  
"Oh no! I know I'm going to regret asking. What?"  
  
"I'll help you fold up and organise your clothes, so they fit nicely in your bag."  
  
"No!" Tatanya cried.  
  
"Now Tat, everybody's got to learn how to do this sooner or later."  
  
"No!" Tatanya whined.  
  
Folken walked over and grabbed Tatanya's suitcase out from under her and dumped it on her bed.  
  
"No!" Tatanya squeaked curling up in a ball on the bed.  
  
"See now what we do first is organise them by category, dresses, leggings, shoes, undergarments, etc. Hey we can even do it alphabetically."  
  
"Dear gods no."  
  
Folken picks up one of Tatanya's dresses "Then after we sort them up we fold them up nicely like so from left to right."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"And place them nicely in the suitcase like so."  
  
"SOMEONE HELP! MARCUS, MALCOLM, ANYONE! FOLKEN'S TRYING TO TEACH ME TO PACK!  
  
"Then we start all over again."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
A half an hour later.  
  
"There ya go" Folken cheerfully replied. "You folded and neatly packed your own bag, now that wasn't so scary was it?"  
  
"No!" Tatanya answered nibbling on her bottom lip.  
  
Folken kissed Tatanya tenderly on the forehead. "I knew you could do it."  
  
Tatanya smiled. "Yeah! I did, didn't I?"  
  
"I knew you could. Now see how much better it all fits when you take the time to organise."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Wanna do it again?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Folken laughed. "Okay, okay!"  
  
"Well I guess I better get myself ready now, cause I don't wanna present my self to king Van, in my nighty."  
  
"No rush. There's plenty of time."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well the coach won't be here until noon." Folken answered.  
  
"WHAT! You come in here at 6 o'clock in the morning on one of the few days I get to sleep in and say wake up and the coach won't even be here until noon? Grrrrrrrrrrrr!"  
  
"Tat you're growling" Folken pointed out.  
  
"OUT, OUT, OUT!" Tatanya screamed.  
  
"I think I'm just going to leave now."  
  
"OUT!" Tanaya shouted throwing another shoe at him.  
  
Folken ran out of the room as fast as he could shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Wow, Tat's pretty irritable in the morning."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
AN: TA DA another masterpiece finished ha, ha, ha! 


End file.
